warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Látigo garra
} | info = *Khora cracks her whip toward the aiming reticle, creating an explosion up to 5 / 7 / 8 / 10 meters away in a 3 / 4 / 4 / 5 meters radius area around the first object or entity hit. All enemies within the explosion receive 200 / 225 / 250 / 300 base damage, while enemies at the center are also disoriented briefly, causing them to be knocked back and ragdolled. **Cast range and explosion radius are affected by rango de habilidades. ***Explosion radius cannot exceed 200% Ability Range. **Damage is split between 30% , 30% , and 40% (more testing needed to confirm these numbers.) **Damage also affects Objetos, bypasses obstacles in the environment, and does not diminish with distance. *Whipclaw has an innate 200% multiplicador crítico, 25% probabilidad crítica y 20% probabilidad de estado. *Damage is affected by fuerza de habilidades, the Melee Combo Counter, and certain melee mods. **As an example, with a maxed Punto de presión, Toque eléctrico y Intensificar, the normal attacks of a rank-3 Whipclaw will deal: (1 + Damage Mods) (1 + Elemental Mods) (1 + Strength Mods) }} (1 + 1.2) (1 + 0.9) (1 + 0.3)|mt=y}} damage. **The mods that affect Whipclaw include: ***damage (e.g., Carga de acero) ***physical damage (e.g., Filo dentado) ***elemental damage (e.g., Toque eléctrico) ***Probabilidad crítica y multiplicador crítico (e.g., Acero verdadero y Destructor de órganos) ***Probabilidad de estado (e.g., Proeza cuerpo a cuerpo y Escarcha atroz) ***combo counter (e.g., Conteo de bajas y Contacto a la deriva) ***Aumento de arma (e.g., Hojas de justicia) ***agrietado **Diseño Manticore de Scindo's damage bonus applies to the ability. **Whipclaw's critical chance is affected by Ojo de gato y Encanto bonuses. ***It should be noted that the critical chance cannot exceed 100% by any means, including mods. **Each hit from Whipclaw adds to the Melee Combo Counter. **Whipclaw is not affected by the equipped melee weapon's stats and innate effects, class-specific mods (e.g., Letalidad encubierta), Mods de Acólitos (e.g., Acometida de sangre), and melee range mods (e.g., Alcance). ***The only exceptions to this rule are: ****Mire and its passive ability to grant +10% damage, which carries over to Whipclaw. The toxin damage combines with any elemental damage from melee elemental mods. ****Whipclaw's damage is affected by Venka Prime's modified Melee Combo Counter. *'Synergy': Whipclaw synergizes with Khora's other abilities for additional benefits **Inflicts 200% damage against enemies affected by Entrampar. **Refreshes the propagation effect on ensnared enemies hit by Whipclaw. **If at least one enemy captured by Domo estrangulador is hit by Whipclaw, all other enemies in the same dome will each receive 50% total damage. Additionally, Whipclaw's Probabilidad crítica y Probabilidad de estado will reroll on each enemy separately. *Whipclaw will strike toward the aiming reticle at the end of the animation, landing the attack when the whip is fully extended. **The explosion radius is centered on the closest physical object or surface in the player's crosshair, or the farthest area Whipclaw is able to Alcance. *Can be cast while moving and airborne. *Casting Whipclaw is an upper-body animation that allows movement and parkour Maniobra. *Khora's whip visually consists of a handle that resembles the Hystrix's model, alongside living metal spikes lining the thong, spine, and fall; four claw-like extensions comprise the lash of the whip, ending in the metallic adornments on Khora's body that match Venari's selected battle posture. The whip is affected by Khora's chosen Appearance colors. *Whipclaw's radial explosion, the whip's energy lights and travel trail, are affected by Khora's chosen energy color. |augment = 200px|left |tips = *Whipclaw's radial explosion forms when Khora's whip is fully extended. You can adjust your aim to hit your target or elsewhere during this animation. *If your target is moving away too quickly during the animation, try to land the explosion on a nearby surface to catch your target in the area of effect. **The explosion's area of effect will bypass terrain and obstacles to hit enemies through walls, which pairs well with radar mods such as Sensor enemigo y Instinto animal to detect nearby enemies. *Cast Whipclaw directly on an enemy to knock it backward when it is hit by the radial burst. *Modify your equipped melee weapon with eligible Mods that Whipclaw can benefit from. **Equip Acero verdadero y Destructor de órganos to consistently proc critical hits. **Equip Contacto a la deriva to increase status chance and delay the combo counter hit reset. **Equip dual stat damage and status chance mods such as Castigo virulento to increase damage and status chance simultaneously. *Whipclaw and your melee weapon both benefit from and contribute to the combo counter. Use both frequently to amplify their damage as you hit more enemies. *Cast Whipclaw on enemies entangled by Entrampar for double damage. Ensnared enemies that survive Whipclaw will propagate again to pull in new enemies. *Cast Whipclaw on enemies captured by Domo estrangulador. The initial target takes full damage from Whipclaw, while all other enemies in the dome take half damage. Damage, critical chance, critical multiplier, and status chance on all targets will benefit from your equipped melee mods. **Critical chance and status chance will proc on each enemy separately, inflicting them with potentially different damage amounts and Efectos de estado. *Whipclaw's radial explosion can bypass Arctic Eximus bubbles to form inside directly. *Equip with a Kavat Smeeta o Kavat Adarza to take advantage of their Precepts' critical chance bonuses, further amplifying Whipclaw's potential critical damage. | max = Maximización es una forma de especialización: los mods pueden ser mezclados para dar lugar a valores que varían entre los límites de gama alta listados aquí. Haga clic en cualquier enlace de maximización para aprender cómo construirla. *Maximizar la duración de habilidades no tiene efectos positivos en esta habilidad. **Reduce el rango de lanzamiento a 3.4 metros y el radio de explosión a 1.7 metros. *Maximizar la eficiencia de habilidades reduce el coste a 6.25 de energía. **No tiene efectos negativos en esta habilidad. *Maximizar el rango de habilidades aumenta el rango de lanzamiento a 28 metros y el radio de explosión a 10 metros. **Reduce el daño a 120. *Maximizar la fuerza de habilidades aumenta el daño a 1.236. **Sin Conversión de energía y Poder ascendente, aumenta el daño a 1.011. **Aumenta el coste a 38.75 de energía. |bugs = *Whipclaw does not benefit from Domo estrangulador's damage bonus for abilities, while other abilities (including Domo estrangulador's damage per second) benefit from the damage bonus. *Whipclaw seems to behave erratically with the Mod de conjunto Gladiator set bonus, as it will occasionally grant the buff normally and other times not at all *The critical chance buff gained from Encanto seems to not function as normal, as bound by the 100% critical chance cap Whipclaw has }} Véase también *Khora en:Whipclaw Categoría:Khora